Gillie Cole
Email: swiftgills7@yahoo.com Description Eye Color: Dark Brown Hair Color: Dark Brown Height: 6'1 Weight: 180 Age: 17 Place of Origin: Almoth Plain Stats Rank: Tower Guard Weaopon Score: 10 Philosophy: The Flame and the Void Primary Weapon: Rapier Secondary Weapon: Tertiary Weapon: History Physical Description: Tall and thin, but well muscled in the lean sense. He has two large scars running down his chest from when he killed a bear. Gillie Cole was a Shepherd on a farm in Almoth Plain were his mother and grandparents had raised him. His father had abandoned his mother before Gillie was born, so his grandfather became his major male influence. They did not get along to say the least. Gillie�s grandfather, Alex Cole, was a hard man to like, a retired soldier of The Fortress of the Light, he had strong feelings toward how things should be. He thought all those that used The One Power must be a servant of the shadow, and that the Children of The Light were the epitome of virtue, and everyone should strive to be like them. Gillie on the other hand, loved watching over his family�s sheep, and playing the flute, a thing that many Shepherds do. He would be out with the flock over night and would not have to be at home much, under the stern eye of his grandfather. Life was, for the most part, without any problems. He would work around the farm, run to town on little jobs, play his flute, and watch over the sheep. The only thing that interrupted his days was when his grandfather taught him how to fight, other than that Gillie learned nothing from the man, except maybe what not to be like in life. Every available day, Alex Cole would train Gillie on how to use the Shepherds Crook as a quarterstaff, and on occasion also how to use a knife or short sword. A Shepherd had to be able to protect the flock agents any enemy such as, wolves, bears, and thieves. He had to concede to himself that it was a useful skill. He had saved the flock from four wolves, one bear, and two thieves, the wolves and bear he had to kill, the thieves walked away wounded. Gillie had been watching Sheep since he was eight, now he was turning seventeen. He loved his mother Sasha Cole, a beautiful women full of joy and love. She was a seamstress just like his grandmother, who was the light of his life. Gillies grandmother Ann Cole was the exact opposite of Alex. Gillie learned so much from his grandmother, how to cook, sow; use herbs to heal people and sheep, and almost everything else that was good in life. He didn�t love any two people more then his mother and grandmother. One day when Gillie was bringing in the flock from grazing he saw about five horses tethered outside his house, their was a banner of the Children of the Light staked into the ground near one of them. He put the sheep in their paddock and washed himself in a barrel of rainwater, and then went inside. In the large room were his family ate, their were seated five Children of the Light, drinking ale and talking with his grandfather. His mother and grandmother were serving the soldiers. As Gillie entered the room all eyes turned to him. His grandfather said, �This gentlemen is my grandson, Gillie. He watches over the sheep for the farm. Well come on Gillie bring yourself over here to meet some real men of virtue.� To say the least the afternoon was boring for him. He found out that the men were a scouting party, taking reports for the Fortress of the Light, even this didn�t make them anymore interesting. Listening to his grandfather�s friends all afternoon and night was not something he looked forward to. He said he had to go attend to the sheep, and excused himself. Gillie didn�t know what it was about those men, but he didn�t like them. It wasn�t that the soldiers were like his grandfather, on the contrary, it was almost the opposite. His grandfather wasn�t completely bad; he was just a self-righteous jerk, and headstrong. Those men had a presence of evil intent, or something he couldn�t place his finger on. Gillie was spending the night out with the flock, but late in the night he realized he had left his knife and flute back at the farm. He decided that the sheep would be all right for an hour or two, and he headed back. As he approached his house he heard men talking and singing in a kind of drunken fashion. He decided to check the windows before he went in threw the door. He saw several of the soldiers passed out on the floor in the main room, the front door being clear to enter. As he went inside he heard his mother start to scream and his grandparents shouting. He rushed to the wall were his knife hung and stuck it behind his belt, and then he made sure he had a good grip on his Crook. Running up the stairs two at a time he went to his mothers bedroom. Their outside the room his grandmother laid sprawled on the floor unmoving, no time, he had to get to his mother. As he entered the room about two of the soldiers were trying to rape his mother. His grandfather was knocked unconscious on the floor. All that Gillie was thinking was exactly what he thought of when he fought to keep the sheep safe, protect at all costs. He swung the heavy crooked end of his weapon down on the scull of the man directly in front of him, he was reworded with a sick cracking sound. After that Gillies vision was all red, at some point he had pulled his knife out and put it to good use. The soldiers were not difficult killing drunk and with their pants down. Gillie was in a kind of trance as he collected his family members and carried them out side. He couldn�t leave the others alive, the ones passed out in the main room, so he finished them quick. He had collected all of his family�s valuables and packed the wagon with supplies. His mother had been bruised but no real damage, except emotionally. His grandfather was just coming around, and Gillie didn�t care how he was. His main concern was his grandmother. He did the best he could for her, she was breathing, but Gillie thought the wound was inside her somehow. So he made a small bed in the wagon for her, before he went and got the sheep. When he returned from the pasture he said, �Mother look after grandma. Grandfather, drive the wagon and I will walk the sheep, we are going to visit our family in the Two Rivers.� Ann Cole was not getting any better. She had been unconscious for two weeks. Gillies uncle, Burton Cole said they needed a Aes Sedai. In fact they were lucky, one was staying in town, but he didn�t know were. His grandfather was greatly agents it, he actually guarded his wife�s bead. Gillie approached his grandfather saying, �You and I don�t get along to well. You were wrong about the Children of the Light. Look what they did to us, couldn�t it be possible you were wrong about Aes Sedi as well?� He tried to hold back the tears, then said, �Do it for her!!!� He pointed at his grandmother, then continued, �Next time you see me I will return with a Aes Sedi, you had better move of your own free will, or I will slay you just as the men that night. Grandmother will live, or you will have to answer to me!� He left the room not turning back. It was quite difficult but Gillie found her staying at the town Inn. He was completely focused on his grandmother, so he didn�t notice any details like names, or what she was like. He asked how much money she would wont, he was prepared to sell all the sheep, but she said she didn�t wont his money. A man accompanied her to his uncle Burton�s place, but Gillie didn�t really notice him ether. As Gillie entered the bedroom, his grandfather left and didn�t turn back. Somehow the Aes Sedai healed his grandmother, she started breathing better and color returned to her face. The Aes Sedai said it would be a day or two before she would wake, because healing took a lot of energy. Gillie wept openly right there and then. He kneeled down before the Aes Sedi and said, �I will serve you however you wish, I am yours�.� The Aes Sedi, laughed and declined his offer as she left the room, her male friend said, �If you wish to repay her, be loyal to the White Tower. When anyone speaks ill of it, defend it with what happened today.� Then he fallowed her out of the room. Later Gillie realized the man was a Warder. From that day on he swore to be loyal to the White Tower and Aes Sedai. After his grandmother recovered fully he made preparations to leave for the White Tower. Gillie had decided to become a Gaidin, that is if they would have him. His uncle Burton said that he would look after his grandparents and mother. He told his family that he owed the White Tower a debt, and that he would never be able to pay it back. He didn�t know if he would even be able to see his family again. In some ways he was nervous about changing his life completely, but he was eager to learn and join a cause that would help the world, and that was agents the Children of the Light. With his Shepherds Crook in hand, a knapsack over his left shoulder, and two long knives almost short swords, strapped to his back, he set of toward the west, and the White Tower. Not knowing what tomorrow would bring. Not knowing if a Shepherd from the plain could make it as a Warder. Not knowing how he himself would change. Category:WS 10 Category:Tower Guard Category:Biographies Category:Warder Bios